Fall In Love For A Night
by Guah2Dope
Summary: Spencer and her best friend, Aiden go to a rave.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as we opened the door to the opera house, we were almost blown away by all of the loud, fast beats. And we weren't even on the same floor as the rooms that were set up.

"ID?" An extremely intimidating, musclebound, bald man asked. I fumbled through my bag. _Shit... Oh, whew, there it is. _I handed it to him and he gave me a small smile and nodded for me to go in, where Aiden was waiting for me.

"Are you excited?!" He squealed and jumped up and down. A sight to see if you know who Aiden is.

**Aiden Dennison: Star football playe, star baseball player, star basketball player. Just by that, you can probably guess what he looks like. Yes, tall, dark and handsome.**

And here he is, jumping around like a little school girl, dressed in tight, colourful clothes and his wrists and neck covered in glow-in-the-dark beads. "Oh my God, yes!" I joined him and we ran up the staris like little kids ar reccess.

So, I guess you're wondering who I am.

**Spencer Carlin: Your all-american cheerleader and grade-A student. I guess I look like everyone else who fits that profile- blonde, Hollister-clad and clean-cut.**

And here I am with neon streaks in my hair and, like Aiden, beads covering my wrists and neck.

We made it up the flights of stairs in what seemed like 0.5 seconds. The bass intensified with each step, I swear I could see the walls shaking from it. There we were, Aiden's hand on the doorknob. "You ready?!" He smiled like an over-enthusiastic cartoon character, which caused me to giggle.

"Yes! Open the door!" With that, I was in awe and immediately mesmarized by every pretty colour imaginable zig-zagging past me. There had to be hundreds of people there, grinding, mindlessly dancing, doing crazy Arab-like dances, flinging glow sticks around like their lives depended on it. A good percentage of their mouths were laced with ecstasy, no doubt. My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't tell if it was excitement, adrenaline or the bass vibrating my entire body.

This is what we lived for.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been dancing, sweating and socializing for two hours now. That's why I love the rave scene so much- meeting so many different types of people. the variety is amazing: gangsters, goths, preps, jocks. Everyone. And they're all so friendly. The ravers rule and designer drugs have a big part in that friendliness. For those of you who don't know what the raver rule is- PLUR, which stands for Peace, Love, Unity and Respect. Designer drugs? Ecstasy, which makes you feel in love with everything. And acid, which just makes everything seem like you're in Alice In Wonderland, basically. They're the main ones, atleast.

Anyways, Aiden and I were on the top floor, buying water and looking down at the hundreds of ravers girating all over. "This is amazing!" I nodded in agreement, but was distracted by the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life, by far. She was dancing by herself, eyes closed, mouthing the words to whatever song was playing. Her dark brown hair was halfway up and had bright blue and white feathers in it, carelessly but beautifully. Her outfit matched the colour scheme, a mix between a tutu and a skirt with a tight, strapless shirt and white, high-heeled boots. It left little to the imagination, but made me desperate to see what was.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a countdown. "10, 10, 10... 9, 9, 9... 8-" I looked at the screen below us, which displayed the numbers.

"Oh my god! It's almost New Years!" Aiden and I screamed and started counting down.

"6... 5... 3... 2... 1!" We kissed and laughed. I looked around and no one else even noticed the countdown. Sucks for them.

"Uhm, Spencer," Aiden said, laughing while holding his phone up to me. It read '11:11' We both laughed and felt completely stupid. "Let's go back downstairs and daaance!" He grabbed my hand and started to drag me downstairs. I glanced back to look for the brunette, who was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, but eager to find her, I raced down the stairs behind Aiden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spence, come over here!" I look over at Aiden, snapping out of the daze I was in by the super cute boy giving me a light show with crazy blinky lights attached to his fingertips.

"Excuse me, my friend wants me." I smile sweetly at him and he winks at me while showing off his pearly whites.

"Alright, cutie, I'll see you around." And with that, he danced off into the crowd. _Good thing I got his number and Myspace. _I practically skip my way over to Aiden, trading huge smiles with everyone I passed.

"Yeeees?"

"Oh my god, you **have** to feel this." He anxiously grabbed me and pulled me next to him. I started wondering where this was going, then it happened. Vibrations so hard that it felt like my clothes were levetating off of my body. (Okay, this may not seems spectacular, but I told you what ecstasy does.) Then I realize that we're in front of a speaker that's taller than us and it was absolutely blaring happy hardcore. The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard was floating around the room, saying words I couldn't quite decipher, but at that moment, I claimed it as my favorite song.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life!" I screamed into Aiden's ear and he made some crazy howling noise, agreeing with me as we danced. Then I noticed her out of the corner of my eye. I noticed her.. Noticing me.And smiling all, flirty-like? I retract my statement from earlier, I've never been **this **happy in my entire life.

As she slowly danced her way over to me, I thought I would die. The way she swayed so flawlessly and the look on her face took my breath away. Then, before I knew it, the girl I had been admiring earlier, now had her arms around me and we were moving in perfectly synchronized motions. My eyes roamed over her body- her hands firmly on my waist, tanned stomach slightly showing, chest heaving with her erratic breathing, straight white teeth biting her bottom lip, skin glistening with sweat and bright green eyes staring into mine. All the while, bright neon lasers were flashing all around us. Only one thing could make this moment more perfect. And that would be the song playing.

Lets get away, fly away

I found the path to paradise

Shining spiral of gold

Take my hand, find our way out

"10, 9, 8-"_ Oh god, it's the actual new years countdown. Is she going to be my new years kiss? Would she want to be?_

Heavenly stars above

Just believe what's in your heart

No boarder between us

I can always feel you inside

Wherenever we are

"4, 3, 2-" Oh god, she's licking her lips. Maybe her lips are just dry. Then it happened. I felt her hand gently placed on the back of my head and the softest lips I've ever kissed were now on mine. the warmest tongue was now grazing my bottom lip. And my head was spinning. "Happy New Year!" Everyone screaming broke us out of our daze and left us smiling at each other.

"Happy New Year," She whispered into my ear, in what had to be the sexiest voice known to man.

I see you, feel you, I'm your creation

Ever-lasting affection

Life's an endless spiral going 'round

Yes, we are in love


	4. Chapter 4

_Have you ever heard the expression,'smiling ear from ear'? I always thought that expression was weird. Smiling ear to ear. Who can actually pull that one off? Well, at this moment, I definitely am. Or atleast coming close to it. _

"So, can I have a name to put with my New Years kiss?" She asked over the loud music with her fingertips drawing light circles all over my back and to my sides, causing me to blush and giggle.

"Spencer," I bit my lip, trying to concentrate on not blushing.

"Hmmm.. Spence," She crinkled up her nose and looked up at the ceiling, as if pondering something. "I like it." Looking back into my eyes, she gave me the most gorgeous smile. "I'm ashley."

"Well, **Ash,** are you here with anyone?" The second those words came from my mouth, I felt a huge, strong hand on my arm, pulling me away from her. _Oh god, it's her boyfriend coming to kill me. _I winced all the way over to the dark corner.

"Spencer!" I opened one of my eyes, cautiously and saw a blurry image of my stupid best friend.

"Aiden!"I slapped him hard in his stupid muscley chest and looked back at Ash, apologetically. She just smiled and I knew we'd see each other again that night.

"I kissed a boy!" That sure got my attention.

"What?!"

"It.. It was New Years!" He closesd his eyes, flustered and confused. "He was giving me a lightshow. And.. I don't know. Ughh. All of a sudden everyone was counting down, then BAM! He planted one on me."

"Did you like it?" I tried keeping a straight face but couldn't help but bust into a fit of laughter when I saw the expression he gave me.

"What kind of question is that?!" He seemed truly outraged, so I apologized through my uncontrollable giggles. "But, you know.. It wasn't that bad."

"What?!"

"It was probably just the ecstasy." Of course he tried to play it off, but I know Aiden.

"Yeah, probably." I just gave him an all-knowing smile and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, who was that girl?" He said in a teasing, elementary school style.

"You mean the one you pulled me away from?"

"Sorry about that," He smiled sheepishly.

"Welllll, you aren't the only one who got a new Years kiss."

"Aww! You kissed her?"

"Yesss," I smiled, dreamily,replaying it in my head.

"I'd tap it."

"Excuse you!" I slapped him playfully and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, go find your loverboy, I gotta go use the restroom." I kissed his cheek and ran to the restroom before he had the chance to say anything in response.

After watiing, like, twenty minutes, I finally got a stall. And what happens? No toilet paper. That's the only bad thing about raves. I look around, desperately trying to find toilet paper. My eyes fix on a curtain. _Hmm, maybe.. Eww, no, that's gross, Spencer. _"Umm, excuse me, can you hand me some toilet paper?"

"Yeah, here you go." The sexiest voice ever replied. _I know that sexy voice! _I hurried up, anxious to see her, but not wanting to seem weird.

I quickly start washing my hands, my eyes fixed on her stall, which I could hardly see, due to all the girls packed in the tiny room. Finally, after washing my hands raw, her stall door opened. I averted my eyes, quickly.

"Hey! I'm glad I found you, Spence." I looked in the mirror and caught her eyes. My breath Taken away. I have a feeling that no matter how many times I see her, it'll still have this affect.

"Ash! Heeey." My smile matched her huge one.

"What're the odds, hundreds and hundreds of people and we keep meeting. It's a sign." My heart practically burst in my chest as soon as she said that. At theat moment, it was official: I had it bad. I giggled and bit my lip, a nervous habit I have.

"Looks like it," _Ugh, say something else. Keep conversation. She's just staring at you. All sexy-like with her--" _

"Well, like I said, I'm glad I found you before I left."

"Wait, what? You made that sound like you're leaving now.." The disappointment on my face was showing through the weak smile on my face. I could tell by the look she was giving me.

"Uhm, I am," She started off, hesitantly. "Me and my friend are going back to his ex's house. She's drunk and emotional that he's not there.

"Oh," _Don't seem weird, you hardly know her. _"Well, that's lame."

"I know..."_ Wait, she seems really disappointed, too?_

_  
_We started out into the hallway and she held the door open for me, which caused me to smile again. So, here we are, in the hallway, just me, her and a random guy strung out in the corner. _Just go for it, Spencer._

"Uhm.." I stared at my feet for a second, thinking of how to say it.

"Yeah?" I looked up, meeting her eyes . The most gorgeous girl ever was in front of me with a flirt smile on her face. With butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding against my ribcage, I went for it.

"I know there isn't a countdown going on or anything, buuut.." With that I raised my eyebrow, smiled and waited.

"You're adorable," She chuckled and grabbed my hands, pulling me close to her and wrapped my arms around her. I lightly grabbed onto her shirt as she moved so that her lips were a mere inch from mine and whispered, "Is this what you meant?" The only response I could give was a slight nod and apparently, that's all she needed. Once again, her lips were on mine.Her fingers were running through my hair , her tongue was teasing mine, her hips were gently thrusting against mine and my hands were **all **over body. There is no doubt in my mind that I've never been more turned on in my life.

"Ashleeeey!" We heard a distant yell, obviously looking for her. A soft grunt escaped her mouth as we reluctantly pulled apart and as we did, she grabbed both of my hands and intertwined our fingers, I looked down at them and smiled.

"Well, cutie, I guess I have to go.." She smiled sadly at me and squeezed my hands.

"I guess so.. Have fun tonight. I better see you at the next rave." She crinkled her nose, which is already my favorite thing about her and she kissed me softly.

"You definitely will, I promise."

"Ash! There you are, come on! Madison won't stop yelling and crying." A scrawny, but tall, Pete Wentz-looking boy came up to us, practically gasping for air.

"Okay, okay, calm down and give me a second here."

"Okay, I'll be in the car. but hurry!" We watched as he huffed and puffed down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, we busted out laughing.

"Well, he sure is a character."

"You're telling me! She has him so whipped still, Hey, let me see your phone." I looked at her questioningly, but let go of one of her hands and got my cell out, handing it to her.

_Oh, duh, she's giving me her number._ "Anddd, here you go! I expect a text and/or call soon." She cheerfully stated and kissed me once more. And with that, she was gone, leaving me there, with a huge grin plastered on my face. I looked down at my phone and smiled even bigger whenever I saw what her name was in my phone: Ash3

After a few minutes of staring at her number, I decided I'd better go find Aiden. Dancing my way through people, I accidentally bumped into a boy. A very cute boy. "Hey, hottie, you here with anybody?" _Wow, he gets straight to the point. _

"Yeah, " I gave him a small smile. If I hadn't have met the most amazing girl ever tonight, I would've been all over him, he's gorgeous.

Continuing on my way to Aiden, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Ashley: "3"

**MESSAGE SENT. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in agessss, but I was out a computer for awhile. But now I'll be updating lots more, I promise, :)

**A Week After The Rave.**

_buzz, buzz, buzzzzz._ "Ugh," Spencer woke up and groggily reached for her cell phone. "I'm going to kill whoever-" She paused and her scowl was replaced with a smile as she flipped her phone open to a text from Ashley.

**Good morning babe  
****Morning! :)  
****Someone sure is in a good mood :)  
****I am now that you texted.  
****Awh, well I gotta question  
****Yess?  
****It's been killing me, not seeing you since the rave, sooo..  
****You wanna hang? :)  
****Well, you could say that.  
****:) You mean, like.. a date?  
****Mhmm. /  
****Aww, lets do it!  
****:D Score! So, I'll pick you up Saturday?  
****That sounds great!**

And with that, both girls had the biggest smile on their faces. Ashley fell back on her bed, sighing happily. This behavior was a little out of character for her.

**Ashley Davies: Always gets what she wants, including any girl who may catch her eye. She "isn't into relationships or dating".**

So, why is she taking Spencer on a date? Good question. She doesn't even know the answer to that one.

Meanwhile, as Ashley's lying in bed, relaxing, Spencer is doing the exact opposite.

"Aiden!" She screeched, causing him to jump out of his bed, getting tangled in his blankets and landing on the ground with a loud grunt.

"What the hell?" He said in a loud, raspy voice as he rubbed the side of his face, which was now aching from hitting the hardwood floor.

"I have a date!" She replied in a voice that wasn't any lower than before. And wow, was she a sight right now. Still in her wrinkled pajamas, her hair a complete mess and makeup smeared from the night before. As soon as her phone said 'message sent', she ran straight to Aiden's house, which was conveniently right next door.

"Wait one minute," He remained sitting on the floor, in only boxers, revealed his toned body as he untangled himself from his blankets and stood up. He looked his best friend over and started laughing.

"Shut uuup," Spencer pouted and threw one of his pillows at him, which he caught and doubled over, laughing even harder now. All the while, Spencer stood there, impatiently, waiting for him to stop laughing and quickly smoothing down her disheveled hair.

"Sorry," He got out between a few giggles that he couldn't control. "So, a date? With who?" He threw the blankets and pillow onto the bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Only the sexiest woman alive!" She dreamily replied and he rolled his eyes, smiling and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Does this 'sexiest woman alive' have a name?"

"Mhmm," She walked into the bathroom, standing behind him, making goofy faces at him as he brushed his teeth. "It's ashley!" His eyes got huge and he spit his toothpaste out, halfway choking.

"From the rave?!" She just nodded in response, giggling at his reaction. "I thought she lived like, two hours from here."

"One hour and forty seven minutes, actually," She stated, matter-of-factly, while using Aiden's brush to fix her hair.

"She's going to drive two hours-"

"One hour and forty seven minutes," She interrupted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"One hour and forty seven minutes.. Just to go on a date?" He said, befuddled at the idea.

"Mhmm!" She replied, cheerfully.

"Wow, this girl has no life," He laughed, receiving a slap on his chest.

"Or she likes me a lot, jerk," Spencer said, giggling as he faked hurt from her slapping him.

"Yeah, yeah, or she just really likes you." He said, faux sarcastically. "So, when's the big date?"

"Uhm, Saturday." They made their way back to Aiden's bed, turning on the tv.

"Ooh, what're you guys gonna do?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Perv!" She smiled and playfully slapped him again. "I don't know really, it's all up to her."

"Ahh, He absentmindedly said as they watched America's Next Top Model, which had now become a tradition for them. Their conversation died down, leaving Aiden drooling over the models and Spencer obsessing over what to wear Saturday.


End file.
